vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Daewi Han
|-|Base= |-|Robe of The Sage= |-|Post-Time Skip= Summary Daewi Han is a fairly plain looking teenager who works several part-time jobs in an attempt to pay his friend Seung-Woo's hospital bills after the latter developed cancer. Unbeknownst to most, he and Seung-Woo formed an invincible delinquent duo known as "Mad Cow", single-handedly defeating every other delinquent group in the entire Gangnam district in a street brawl. He enters the God of High School Tournament to either get the money required for Seung-Woo's operation or use the tournament's resources to develop a cure. When Seung-Woo perishes before the end of the tournament, Dae-Wi takes his friend's last words to heart and devotes his time to help his newfound friends Jin Mo-Ri and Yu Mi-Ra's wishes come true. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, 8-B with Kyokushin Karate | At least High 7-A, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, higher with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | Unknown physically, at least Low 4-C with The King's Eye, Strong Force ignores durability, High 4-C with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | Likely Low 4-C physically, Low 4-C with The King's Eye, Strong Force ignores durability, High 4-C with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae Name: Daewi Han Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: 17 pre-time skip, 34 post time-skip Classification: Human, Power Borrower | The King's Successor, The King of Humans Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Full Contact Karate Practitioner, Regeneration (High-Low; Survived being impaled in the gut by Poseidon without the Robe of the Sage), Wind Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can see the ghost of King Uma), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Borrowed Powers), Fear Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Can instill a sense of fear and dread with his presence against beings weaker than him), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation |-|Chapter 3 onwards=Same as before, Borrowed Power, Water Manipulation, Healing (With Haetae's tears), Forcefield Creation (Haetae can shield people within bubbles of water) |-|Wisdom of the King=Same as before, Physics Manipulation (Can control the fundamental forces of physics such as Strong Force, Weak Force, Acceleration, Inertia and Friction), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Attack Reflection (Reflected the Unknown's attack back at it with Strong Force), Gravity Manipulation (can raise gravity by 1000x), Energy Manipulation, Limited Spatial Manipulation (Bent space to divert an attack from Satan), Power Bestowal (Empowered Haetae, turning it into Haetae: Licorne), Energy Projection, Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Mid; Killed Hades despite the latter being able to regenerate from nothing but stray pieces of himself), Durability Negation with Strong Force Attack Potency: At least Building level (Should physically be on par with other God of High School contenders, if not stronger), City Block level with Kyokushin Karate (Daewi caused significant damage to Mori when using Wave of Blue Dragon) | At least Large Mountain level, possibly Small Country level (Physically superior to Mira Yoo), higher with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | Island level (Stronger than Nephelims that are in turn stronger than Angelos who can survive an explosion with the combined power of 567 nuclear missiles), possibly Small Country level (Comparable to Priests who fought Commissioners who scale above fodder dragons who can shake the earth by flying), higher with Kyokushin Karate, higher with Haetae | Unknown physically (Was stated by Poseidon to still possess the body of a human despite his power), at least Small Star level with The King's Eye (Took out Zeus in one blow with Strong Force. Threw Mars at Earth by accident, and pushed back Jupiter with the help of Hui Mo-Ri after it was thrown by Satan), can ignore durability via Strong Force, Large Star level with Kyokushin Karate (Michael commented that with a combination of 'human fighting skills' and 'The King's natural forces', Daewi may even be greater than the Jade Emperor in his prime), higher with Haetae | Likely Small Star level physically (Weaker than before, but should still be stronger than Executives like Samuel, comparable to the other members of The Six) Small Star level with The King's Eye, can ignore durability via Strong Force, Large Star level with Kyokushin Karate (Even without the use of his powers, a single Kyokushin technique was capable of putting the entire Latin team of Executives out of commission), higher with Haetae Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Jin Mo-Ri) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hui Mo-Ri) | Massively FTL+ (Pulled Mars into Earth's atmosphere in an instant, matched blows with Satan and responded to the latter's attempt to throw Jupiter at Earth) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra but is physically stronger than her) | Class Z, possibly Class Y with telekinesis Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Physically superior to other God of High School contestants), City Block Class with Kyokushin Karate (Harmed Mori Jin with physical strikes) | At least Large Mountain Class+, possibly Small Country Class, higher with Kyokushin Karate | At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class, higher with Kyokushin Karate (Should be comparable to Yu Mi-Ra and is physically stronger than her) | Island Class, possibly Small Country Class (Got weaker after the loss of his eye), higher with Kyokushin Karate | Unknown physically, at least Small Star Class with The King's Eye, Large Star Class with Kyokushin Karate | Likely Small Star Class physically, at least Small Star Class with The King's Eye, Large Star Class with Kyokushin Karate Durability: City Block level (Withstood Mori's Kick of the Blue Dragon with only 1 hp remaining) | Island level, possibly Small Country level, higher with Haetae | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Withstood attacks from the Priests), higher with Haetae | At least Island level, possibly Small Country level, higher with Haetae | Unknown physically, at least Small Star level, likely Large Star level with the Sage's Robe (The combined might of all the major gods of the Greek Pantheon could not pierce the Sage's Robe, Withstood attacks from both Satan and Michael, the former of whom is strong enough to send Jupiter as a projectile at Earth with no apparent effort), higher with Haetae | Likely Small Star level physically, Large Star level with the Sage's Robe (Executives completely lost faith in harming Daewi after he donned the Sage's Robe), higher with Haetae Stamina: High. He is quite resilient, due to having sustained a prolonged battle with Jin Mo-Ri's base form and nearly won. He also went back to fighting at full strength minutes after being resuscitated when his heart was stopped. Range: Extended melee range with Full Contact Karate. Tens of meters (several dozens) with wind blasts and water attacks. Interplanetary (several AU) with telekinesis (Sent Satan flying to the Moon, pulled Mars towards the Earth, pushed back Jupiter to its original position) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: He is about as analytical as Yu Mi-Ra and is willing to resort to pragmatic tactics to win. He is extremely calm and level-headed, unlike his teammates, always trying to work out the best possible action. Weaknesses: After losing his right eye to The King, he's lost his ability to use his Borrowed Power and his depth perception has also been impaired, leaving him with a blind spot on his right side and a decreased ability to dodge and land attacks. | Due to his inexperience with his powers and status as a human, he has difficulty controlling the full extent of The King's powers and bleeds from his right eye when he uses them extensively, He often needs to announce his powers to use them and thus can be struck if caught off-guard, He lacks the King's physical strength and thus must constantly keep up his powers lest he becomes vulnerable to their attacks, which is physically and mentally draining for him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Kyokushin Karate *'1st Stance: Basaltic Fist:' He throws a straight punch powerful enough to begin tearing away the sleeves of his clothing and blow half a dozen grown men across the room and even injure a Priest without a Borrowed Power. It is also useful for defense, tearing right through most attacks with ease. *'2nd Stance: Phoenix Kick:' He stomps the ground in the direction of his enemy, unleashing a shockwave to destroy the target's stance and throw them off balance. *'3rd Stance: White Tiger's Dance:' Destroy's an opponent's defenses with a flurry of kicks and punches, even plowing through enemy attacks to get to a target. It can also be used against multiple targets at once. *'4th Stance: Blue Dragon's Storm: '''The previous three attacks manipulate the surrounding airflow around Dae-Wi, along him to release it as a powerful concussive blast that nearly defeated Jin Mo-Ri in a single attack during their match. Now he can use it without the previous three stances thanks to increased mastery. *'Basaltic Uppercut:' A powerful uppercut that can send multiple opponents skyward. *'Blue Dragon Reverse:' It manipulates the energy wave of the opponent and releases it back to them. *'The Ultimate:' After executing the previous three stances Dae-Wi holds and compresses the surrounding airflow around his body instead of releasing it immediately. While this leaves him open to attack, when unleashed, the resulting burst of air is comparable to hitting someone with the force of a mountain, completely dwarfing all of his previous attacks. Borrowed Power '''Hatae:' A blue dog-like creature with multiple fangs and a top hat. As part of his contract with it, Dae-Wi gains access to a variety of water-based techniques such as creating shields of water and bubbles for transportation. Its tears have also shown to have healing effects, closing wounds and restoring allies to consciousness. *'Hydrokinesis:' Dae-Wi can augment his attacks and bolster his defenses with hard-water constructs, forming compressed water blades and tidal waves along with his kicks and punches along with walls of water when he blocks, greatly improving his combat ability. *'Twin Strike:' An eruption of water is generated alongside the Phoenix Kick to further damage the opponent. *'Water Arrows:' High-speed arrow-shaped projectiles are formed out of water to strike the target during the White Tiger's Dance. *'Water Dragon's Storm:' A variation of the Blue Dragon's Storm combined with his Borrowed Power that creates a dragon out of water, further bolstering its already impressive power. Fundamental Force Manipulation After his death, Dae-Wi was revived and granted the Wisdom of the Sage by The King of Nox, giving him access to The King's command over the fundamental forces of physics: Gravity, Electromagnetism, Strong Force, and Weak Force. As a result, he can control and manipulate virtually every naturally occurring phenomenon and manipulate forces like inertia and friction. *'Gravity Manipulation:' The King's most iconic ability, Dae-Wi has gained command over gravity, attacking Zeus, the Angels, Nephilims and the morning crows by increasing the gravitational force around him and Xiao Chen by x100, forcing the surrounding gods and disciples onto their knees. He can currently multiply the gravitational force around his targets to a maximum of 1000 times normal gravity. *'Strong Force Manipulation:' Dae-Wi can manipulate strong force, one of the fundamental forces that bind subatomic particles together. With this ability, he created a tremendous burst of energy that obliterated Zeus's upper body and vaporized every body of water around Korea. *'The King: Throwing a Planet:' Han Dae-Wi combines his telekinesis and gravity manipulation to grab a planet and direct it towards his foes. *'Attraction and Repulsion:' Dae-Wi can use these forces in tandem with his physical abilities to compensate for his human physique, maximizing the concussive force of Kick of the Red Phoenix by combining it with repulsive force, and maximizing the momentum of his Basaltic Fist by combining it with attractive force, blasting a hole cleanly through four Gods. *'Inertia Manipulation:' Dae-Wi can manipulate inertia, using it in combination with his physical abilities such as Dance of the White Tiger to increase the power of his punches. When used in this way, Dae-Wi was able to completely obliterate Zeus' skeleton after it attempted to attack him post-mortem. Key: The Match With Gods Arc | The National Competition Arc | Adventure Arc | World Competition Arc | Ragnarok Arc (With the Wisdom of the King) | RE: A Battle With The Gods Arc Others Notable Victories: Jubileus (Bayonetta) Jubileus's profile (High 4-C versions, Speed Equalized and Chapter 6 Daewi Han was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:The God Of High School Category:Manhwa Characters Category:Stone Walls Category:Water Users Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Air Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Internet Characters Category:Physics Users Category:Teenagers Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Wind Users Category:Summoners Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6